Unaccounted Past
by gunner brat
Summary: Kai Haninozuka was normal teenager-except he wasn't. He had secrets in his past and was tasked to kill his teacher.


Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom, Detective Conan, Ouran High School Host Club, or Detective School Q.

Kai tapped his fingers in a random patterns as he waited for Takeo to finish practicing his forms. He ran for thirty minutes, did a light warm up, light stretching, and some forms himself before going back to the classroom. He put his head in his hands and let a frustrated sigh. Takeo said he preferred this area to the main campus but he disagreed. He said he preferred the crisper and fresher air. He turned towards the other students and listened to them talking about Koro-sensei and how no one hit him with a gun yet.

Takeo was working with the sword that was specially made for him. It wasn't like the wooden stick or his katana. The blade was light, rubbery, and flexible like their knives. He wondered how they made it harmless to humans while it was so clearly fatal to Koro-sensei. He flipped through his homework and picked the math packet. He turned to the right page and finished the pages needed then did the test review at the back. He reviewed the books at the beginning of every week and studied those before going to class.

The past week he had been rushing to the Haininozuka's house and watching the murder mystery show when he could. Takeo usually joined him after doing his school work and some light practice. The Morinozuka was physically stronger then the adopted Haninozuka and the one time he tried to get away from his guard he was dragged back to the old campus with a glare and a single order to stay. Takeo could be energetic, childish and talkative, but around Kai he was stoic and serious when around people. The four years they were together, for the first two and a half years, the most he heard the boy talk was in private when he was ranting.

The contact with Yukiko and Yusaku was limited to birthday cards and occasional letters. He received every Night Baron book, first edition and signed, every time a new book came out. It was then that he got letters. He missed their company but it was the best they could do. After contacting his parents he was smuggled out of his house after giving a letter to his father to give to Ran, to the Haninozuka's to be adopted. He didn't know if she read it but even he knew she wouldn't accept him after seeing him de-aged five years. It wasn't long enough to stay in Beika.

The reason why he was stuck in 3-E was his fault. Between being an untrained Haninozuka and him accidentally showing off his soccer skills he was bullied. He was learning Judo and Karate- and being taught the Haninozuka style but he wasn't trained at it from birth like the others. Teachers were blind to the bullying of him, but noticed him or Takeo retaliating. By the second year they were expelled when they fought back. Demoted to class D prior they were given the choice of changing school or going to E when they came back in third year. Then the moon was mostly destroyed.

He was told that he would go to class E with Takeo. Then they met the 9 foot smiling tentacled emote. His skill in small firearms would come in use but he missed intentionally every morning. Koro-sensei was the best defense that could be had even considering what protection could be paid for. The extra training was just a bonus. He collapsed in bed though after all was said and done every day. Second year in high school didn't prepare him for Kunugigaoka Middle school. He pictured his third year graduating High school, not in four years entering his first year of high school again. He liked the old campus too though.

The smell of the forest, and the soft grunts of Takeo as he practiced brought a smile to his face. The others wandered back into town leaving Kai and Takeo alone. He put away his work into his bag and lifting his feet up he pushed it against his desk as he lay his head on the desk behind him. Stretching his arms as he held onto the desk behind him as he turned his head to the ceiling. Looking at the patched roof then at Takeo who was working up a fine layer of sweat he wished he didn't go to Tropical Land.

Juzo Megure, knowing his father allowed him to help with cases, but he wasn't part of Dan Morihiko's school. It was hard getting anyone to trust him. He wasn't well known, but the best in Beika, though it was was easy to be the best when you were practically the only one who fit the niche. Trouble followed him though. He was allowed to help when Megure was in charge but otherwise he was sent away. He heard and felt a woosh that signaled that Koro-sensei was back. Opening his eyes he found himself sitting normally. His feet landed softly on the floor. Staring at his teacher he felt Takeo beside him. Looking away he took his bag and taking the bb gun out after he was looking at the side of Koro-sensei shot twice. They hit two tentacles.

Koro-sensei began to turn red before barking out a nice try. He turned to Kai and still a bit red. Turning a striped yellow and green he grinned even larger

"You have good aim, Kai. I don't get why you miss when you use guns normally in class," Koro-sensei said.

"You were fully aware I had a gun, and I could aim. There was no way for me to hit anything damaging without you defending yourself. One person able to use a gun is useless maybe once you had to avoid ten good shots we'd have a chance," Kai said.

"Koro-sensei got an angry red before going to his correct face as he sad, "You could teach your fellow classmates to shoot but I guess that would cause too many questions, hmm?"

"I'll try to kill you eventually, Koro-sensei, but we both know I don't stand a chance alone and yes, it would," Kai said.

"I guess I'll need to work on polishing you more," Koro-sensei said his normal smiley face.

A.N: So what do you think of it so far? Should I continue this?


End file.
